


A Proposal

by starspangledsprocket



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Proposals, Rimming, Semi-Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledsprocket/pseuds/starspangledsprocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A proposal is made. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for iaccidentallystony, who came runner up in my contest over on Tumblr. She has graciously agreed to share this with the internet.

“- and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Steve Rogers, will you marry me?”

Tony had spent months agonising over this moment – figuring out the perfect ring, the perfect restaurant, the perfect speech – and now, finally, here they were. Steve looked down at him where he knelt on one knee beside their table with wonder in his eyes, and slowly (so slowly, Tony actually thought Doom had been messing with time again) began to smile. 

“Yes,” he whispered, then, louder, “yes, of course I'll marry you!”

The feeling of elation that swelled in Tony's chest was indescribable as he bounced to his feet and slid the ring on Steve's finger. Around them, the place erupted into cheers and clapping, and shouts for them to kiss. Never one to disappoint a crowd, Tony grabbed his fiancé (fiancé!) by the lapels and drew him into a far from chaste, slightly desperate kiss. 

Steve barely suppressed a groan as Tony swept his tongue across the blond's bottom lip, but he pulled away before Tony could go any further. 

“I'm going to go to the bathroom,” he breathed, voice husky and gruff with desire. “Why don't you settle the check, and meet me in there?”

Tony had to snap his mouth shut to avoid groaning aloud himself, because Jesus Christ. 

“I, uh – yes, that is -” Steve just grinned demoniacally at him, before sliding out of his seat and slinking away in the direction of the men's bathroom. 

“Check, please!” Tony cried, more than aware of how high his voice sounded. 

\---

After finally paying – and listening impatiently to the manager's congratulations on his upcoming nuptials – then firing off a quick text to Pepper (Guess who's favourite genius billionaire just officially dropped the playboy part of his title?), he had to physically stop himself from sprinting to the bathroom. 

There were no locks on the door as he closed it behind him, and that was... yeah, okay, whatever – people had seen him in more compromising positions before, so it would be fine. None of it really mattered, anyway, because the smile Steve sent him as he leant against the bank of sinks was worth all the semi-public nudity in the world. 

“You took your time,” he rumbled, as Tony practically ran across the room to plaster them chest to chest. “I was beginning to think you'd bailed on me.”

“Never,” Tony replied, leaning up and capturing Steve's lips with his own once again. 

This time – with no-one around – he could make the kiss as dirty as he wanted, and oh, how he wanted. The moment Steve groaned, he fucked his tongue into the blond's mouth and reached round to grab a couple of handfuls of ass so he could grind their groins together. 

“Oh, God,” Steve whined, hips stuttering forwards as his head fell back, and Tony took the opportunity to attack his neck, instead. “Yaa – you h-have lube, right?”

Tony froze. “Shit.”

“Wait, you don't have lube?” Steve asked, suddenly incredulous. 

“Well, I didn't exactly expect you to want bathroom sex!” he replied defensively. “Which might be one of my childhood fantasies, by the way, but that's not the point! Just – just turn around, all right? I have an idea.” 

It wasn't something they'd tried before, and, honestly, Tony wasn't sure why, because a shock of lust went through him at the mere thought. Steve gave him an assessing glare for a moment, before, with a shrug, he did as he was told, and bent over the sink bank. 

“What are you going to do?” he asked, a little breathless again as Tony reached round to undo his pants, before, easing them over a straining erection, he dropped them and his underwear to the floor. 

“Such a nice ass,” Tony sighed, pushing Steve's shirt up a little so he could kiss the small of his back – hands reaching out to grab at the perky cheeks in front of him. “All mine now, baby. No-one can ever do this to you but me.”

“Do what, Tony? I – fuck!” 

And he would have laughed, if his tongue wasn't busy probing the inside of Steve's ass. The solider writhed and groaned above him – hands gripping dangerously hard on a couple of facets – as Tony fucked his tongue repeatedly past the tensing ring of muscle twitching against his lips. 

“You like that, baby?” he purred, and felt Steve shiver as his breath whispered over his wet hole. “You like my tongue inside you, getting you ready to be split open on my dick?”

Steve whined helplessly into his arms where his head rested, and pushed his ass back as if asking for more. 

“Gotta hear you say it, sweetheart,” Tony grinned, pressing a soft kiss to the quivering hole anyway. 

“Yes,” Steve whispered, and he sounded wrecked. “Yes, yes, Tony, I love it. Why haven't we been doing this before? Please, please, I need -”

“I know what you need, baby.” And, with that, Tony plunged back in again, revelling in the way Steve cried out and pushed his ass back to meet his probing tongue. He hummed against Steve's hole, and repeatedly stretched and then pressed his ass cheeks around his face. 

“Please, please, Tony, God -” Steve's begging was non-stop, and it was slowly wearing Tony down. 

Despite his earlier threat, he wouldn't be able to get his dick inside Steve without some lube, or risk doing some serious damage. He was pretty sure he'd be able to fuck the man to completion with his fingers, though, and he knew from experience that that could be equally – if not more – pleasurable. 

“Too tight for my cock,” he growled, pulling away to get to his feet. “If you weren't so frigid – if you whored it around a little more before I claimed you – you'd be nice and loose for my dick to just go right in, but you're going to have to deal with my fingers, instead.”

“No, no, Tony, please -” He brought his hand down against creamy, smooth skin, and Steve cried out again in pleasure. 

“You'll get my fingers, and you'll like it,” he whispered in the soldier's ear as he pressed his chest to Steve's heaving back. 

Steve whined again, but said nothing else as Tony quickly spat on his fingers and spread it around a little, then reached down to rub insistently at the place that his tongue had been not a minute ago, whilst pressing his own straining (still clothed) erection against Steve's thigh so as to remind him it was there (because it was most definitely there).

Then, without so much as a warning, he pressed two fingers in and straight up – grinding insistently against that spot inside Steve he knew would drive the blond wild – and had enough presence of mind to press his free hand to the soldier's mouth, because he screamed. 

Laughing breathlessly to himself, he rocked his fingers in and out quickly – crooking them at the end to rub against Steve's inner walls with every thrust – and the sounds coming out of the other man's mouth weren't even human any more. He was distantly aware that they were being too loud, that they were bound to attract attention if they didn't hurry it up (and his cock sprayed the front of his briefs with precome at the thought), but he really wanted to drag this out – make Steve beg some more. 

“You like my fingers?” he panted, pressing them insistently further into Steve to really drive home his words. 

“Yes, please, Tony, more -” Steve's eyes were shiny with unshed, needy tears as he forced himself back onto Tony's fingers, and he shuddered at the sight he made. 

Deciding to comply, when he next slid his fingers free, he added a third and thrust sharply back up again, causing Steve to make the sexiest choked off sob he had ever heard. Precome was beginning to pool on the sink bank underneath them, and patches of sweat speckled the back of Steve's shirt and neck, and Tony wanted nothing more than to tear his pants open and fuck him into the next century, but he wouldn't. He could wait. 

Instead, he redoubled his efforts at making Steve fall apart on his long, callused fingers. His hole was already clenching sporadically against the intrusion – signalling to Tony that he was almost there – but he had never come from penetration alone before, and he wasn't about to make him suffer on the edge for too long; he wasn't cruel. 

“Touch yourself,” he purred into a flushed ear, and grinned when Steve whimpered in relief. 

He made sure to time it just right – to watch as Steve got a hand on his dick – because, as soon as the soldier gave a flick of his wrist, Tony crammed four fingers against his prostate. He watched in fascination as his fiancé stilled completely, body taught as a bow string, with a look of pure ecstasy on his face as he came, silently, all over the sinks. 

Tony continued thrusting his fingers gently as Steve shook and gasped for breath through his orgasm, and then only just managed to pull them out and roll him over to face him before he could slump forwards into his own come. 

“Okay?” he asked gently, running a soothing hand through sweaty hair as Steve stared at him with wide, surprised eyes while his chest continued to heave. He didn't really seem capable of words. 

“It was good, then?” Tony laughed, and Steve, at least, managed a nod. “All right. Let's just -”

He reached over to grab a couple paper towels, wetting them at the sink before quickly and efficiently cleaning Steve up. That done, he tossed the towels over his shoulder and helped the blond pull his pants back up shaky legs, and tucked his shirt back in for him. But, even so, people were going to take one look at the solider and know exactly what they had been doing in here. 

Tony found he really didn't mind that too much. 

And, even though his dick actually hurt, he was that hard, Tony just leaned up to press a soft, loving kiss to Steve's lips. “You think you can stand up for me, gorgeous?”

“I – uh, yeah,” Steve managed, and words were definitely good, even if he still looked a little spacey. “We should -”

He gestured weakly at the mess he had made of the sinks, but Tony just shrugged. “There are cleaning staff for that. Besides, I tipped them, like, a thousand bucks, so I could take a crap on their floor if I wanted.”

Steve laughed, and it was a wonderful, joyful sound. “Please don't.”

“Whatever you say, baby,” he smiled indulgently, then leaned back to help Steve to his feet. “Let's roll. I still have to fuck you into the mattress when we get home, and my dick's not going limp any time soon, after that little performance.”

Steve gave a valiant shiver of lust, before grabbing Tony's hand and wobbling his way over to the door.


End file.
